


Пусть всё будет временно заново

by Isovaleric



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Тсунаёши потеряла память, а Реборн понял, что это его шанс.





	Пусть всё будет временно заново

Хрупкая девушка на белоснежной постели, почти несчастная, почти прекрасная. Смотрящая так трепетно и наивно, как будто только-только пришла в этот мир, и в этом настолько красивая, как будто все её страдания извращёнными долгими путями трансформировались в волшебную, завораживающую красоту.

Нежная такая.

Реборн забрал её из больницы и запретил её хранителям, этим идиотам, даже показываться и ей, и ему на глаза. Сделал это наказанием, бывает же. Нана хотела прийти к ней, но в истерике поняла, что не может. Потом пересилила себя, пришла, сказала, что она её мать, и выбежала опять в слезах. Бедная. Но так Реборн оставил Тсунаёши на себя целиком и полностью.

Потеряла память. В результате аварии, всего лишь жалкой какой-то аварии — ведётся расследование, безуспешное, как человеческая жизнь — и вот лежит никто, всего лишь больной ребёнок, лежит и силится что-то понять. И хоть пламенем Солнца это лечится недели за две, а не хочется, совершенно не хочется её лечить.

Хочется быть мразью и сволочью.

— Тсунаёши, ты помнишь меня?

— Я тебя где-то точно уже видела. — она улыбается своей очень светлой улыбкой, как будто всё достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было так улыбаться. — Но не могу вспомнить даже твоего имени. Прости меня.

Ещё и извиняется. Неисправимая, и от этого такая нежность захлёстывает, что и самому страшно.

— Меня зовут Артур. — говорит он ей своё настоящее имя, говорит его впервые за долгие годы. — И мы с тобой давние любовники.

Наверное, слишком грубое определение, ему не хотелось сказать это так, ведь для этого хрупкого цветка и их возможных отношений слова должны быть куда нежнее, но в этот момент все из головы все другие слова как будто вылетели, и он просто выхватил нецепкой рукою мысли первое нашедшееся в памяти.

Во взгляде девушки скользнуло удивление и сменилось теплотой.

— И… ты меня любишь? — как-то очень неуверенно спросила она.

— Да, родная. Больше жизни.

— И… точно?

Недоверчивое чудо.

— Точнее точного.

 

***

 

Тсунаёши льнёт к нему, как доверчивый котёнок, да она и есть котёнок, только почему-то в облике человека, очень испуганный, несчастный котёнок. Она никогда ничего не просит, никогда ничего не спрашивает — будто боится или, вернее, не хочет доставлять неудобства. Как странно — он ведь всё делает для того, чтобы ей было хорошо, только разве что ничего не рассказывает. Ей ведь и так будет достаточно противно, когда она всё вспомнит. Он всё время боится, ничего не предлагает и не просит. Как справится с такой неприятной штукой, как девственность? Но только сама она в этом плане настойчива, а он всё отговаривается её сломанными рёбрами. А она говорит, что хочет, чтоб ему было хорошо.

Зря он это затеял.

Он понимает всё яснее и яснее с каждой минутой, но разве может уже остановить это? Ловит себя на мысли, что вот бы она снова потеряла память уже и об этом тоже, и сразу же суеверно заставляет себя перестать так думать, даже физически помотать головой.

Он ночами не спит. Разглядывает прильнувшую к нему Тсунаёши, спокойную, доверчивую, умиротворённую, улыбающуюся во сне очень светло и нежно, и думает о том, какой же он идиот, какая же он мерзкая тварь. И что же он будет делать когда она всё вспомнит? Она, наверное, будет его ненавидеть. А он… она точно не оценит такое оригинальное признание в любви.

Он думает, что лучше застрелиться.

Или уйти хотя бы от неё безвозвратно, и никогда больше в жизни не показываться, а если и пересекутся случайно, говорить, что она его с кем-то перепутала и уходить поскорее, бежать от неё хоть в Антарктиду… и там застрелиться, именно.

Тсунаёши с каждым днём, нет, с каждым часом или даже секундой становилась всё прекраснее и всё… грустнее как будто? Печальнее? Нет, наверное, обречённее…

И вот уже он знает, что остался один сеанс лечения и она всё вспомнит, и он устаёт оттягивать момент, и говорит зачем-то Тсунаёши. И видит, что она грустнеет ещё больше, как ни старается это скрыть, и спрашивает её, нежную свою, что же случилось такое, что он не так сказал. Он ведь думал, что она должна быть очень рада…

— Знаешь, Артур… Не знаю сама, почему так, откуда я это взяла, но мне всё время кажется, что ты мне… не сказал правду. — Ей кажется, что «солгал» звучит слишком обвиняюще. Ведь ей кажется, что она всё понимает… Ей кажется, что ей не кажется. — И что когда я всё вспомню и всё пойму, уже так не будет. Что окажется всё иначе, что окажется всё очень плохо, мне постоянно кажется, что там… в прошлой жизни… я тебя очень боялась и даже, наверное, ненавидела… наверное, я потом буду сожалеть о том, что сказала это. А ты сидишь спокойно, значит, ожидал подобного, мог ожидать… прости меня, если что-то не так, пожалуйста. И знаешь… я люблю тебя. Возможно, нет, даже скорее всего, я в прошлой жизни тоже любила тебя, хоть и боялась и, быть может, ненавидела… я сама запуталась в попытках вспомнить свои чувства, которые вспоминаются сами, но как-то обрывочно, отвратительно просто обрывочно, и я не понимаю, к чему они… но, в общем… я произнесла такую длинную речь, ляпнула, наверное, много лишних глупостей и продолжаю ляпать…, а я всего лишь хотела сказать тебе, что не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Что я люблю тебя и хочу надеяться, что ты тоже любишь меня, и я хочу вот так вот быть с тобой. Я очень боюсь собственной памяти, понимаешь, Артур…

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Тсунаёши, милая… что бы ты ни вспомнила, просто знай: на самом деле я люблю тебя больше жизни.

Теперь он готов был спокойно приступать к следующему, последнему сеансу лечения Солнцем.


End file.
